xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Wave Existence
The '''Wave Existence' is a divine being pulled from a higher dimension, and a force that became entwined in the creation of humanity on the planet Xenogears takes place on. It appears as a glowing radiant light or energy to Fei Fong Wong. When asked if it was "God" by Fei, it replied that from a certain point of view, it is right to view it as such, but at the same time, it is not. Characteristics The Wave Existence is a bodiless existence from a higher dimensional space. It exists in the form of "waves" and thus, cannot be perceived in its normal state by the human mind. The universe the world of Xenogears is set in originally existed in this higher dimension of waves, before becoming the universe it is now. After the Zohar was used as the primary power source to create the planetary weapon known as Deus, it connected with a higher dimensional space, synchronizing with the Wave Existence. Pulled through the Path of Sephirot into the four dimensional world, the Wave Existence was forced to materialize into the Zohar, which the Wave Existence referred to as 'the cage of fleshly existence'. Since then, it has tried to return to its original state and dimension, a process that it requires Fei, as the Contact, and Elly, as the Antitype, to complete. It is sympathetic to Fei's plight and the tragedy it indirectly caused, and went on to encourage Fei when he comes to terms with his past. Misconceptions Because it is a wave energy connected to a higher dimension, the Wave Existence is not human, and neither male or female. It is a being that is defined by those who observe it, such as when it appears in front of Fei outside the confines of the Zohar, It is also not human in nature, but has been given human attributes, such as Abel's need for a mother. While people like Karellen looked to the Wave Existence as a power higher than Deus, it never wished for worship, obedience, loyalty or followers. Instead, the Wave Existence desired freedom and liberation, specifically from the Zohar. Unlike Deus, its plan did not actively involve the deaths of the very humans it had helped to create. Trapped inside the Zohar Thousands of years prior to Xenogears, the Wave Existence became trapped inside the Zohar during the initial test of the Deus System, and became inseparable from Deus. However, the Wave Existence and Deus seek separate things. The Wave Existence wishes to return to its higher dimension, while Deus seeks to produce the human bodies it needs to complete its body at all costs. The Wave Existence is responsible for the energy that powers the Gears and people's ether abilities, which is why the Zohar appeared to be the main source of power. Lacan's contact with the Zohar In 9501, Lacan, a previous incarnation of Fei, made contact with the Zohar. This awakened his powers as the Contact and transformed his Gear into a much more powerful one, Alpha Weltall, much like how Fei would later make contact with the Zohar and receive the Xenogears (Gear). When Lacan died and became Grahf, he lost many of his abilities as the Contact, but kept his Omnigear. Karellen learns about the Wave Existence Karellen, after analyzing Razael's Tree in Razael, had discovered the dark truth of Deus, as well as the existence of the Wave Existence. His original goal (Project Noah) was to "resurrect god", but it eventually shifted into "go to the place of god" (reunite with the Wave Existence, and not only himself, but also all of humanity and life on the planet by "returning to waves") Xenogears The Wave Existence begged the Contact Fei to destroy the Zohar so it could return to its own dimension. The Wave Existence used the Contact to free itself from Deus and the Zohar and return to its dimension via the Path of Sephirot. It is after merging within Deus that Karellen comes to understand Sophia's words about love, enabling him to pursue a different path: to walk with god.Perfect Works 2001, p.173. See also * U-DO - The Xenosaga equivalent Quotes * "I reside in Zohar. I am the beginning and the end. The first and the last." * "God... some would refer to me as that. From a certain point of view, it is right to view me as such. But at the same time, I am not. I... am also a part of you." * "In actuality, I do not have a physical form. I am an 'existence' of a higher dimension. A place where time and space is controlled... The fluctuating void... The 'wave existence'..." * "Long ago, a 'modifier', or a pseudo-perpetual, infinite-energy engine was created. That engine was named 'Zohar'. That reactor was created by an ancient people from another planet to attain what is considered to be the ultimate energy possible within this four-dimensional universe. Eventually, those people used that same engine to create the inter-planetary invasion weapon, 'Deus'... Zohar was used as its primary source of power. But the unexpected happened... During the connection tests of Zohar with the newly completed Deus, the engine started to examine infinite potential phenomena... Requiring energy, the engine connected this dimension to the higher dimensional space. As a result, that reactor 'merged' or 'synchronized' with the wave existence in that higher dimension... ME. I descended from the point of contact created by the machines through the 'Path of Sephirot', or the domain you are in right now, and incarnated in the four-dimensional world. After I 'Advented' to the four-dimensional world, in order to stabilize myself here, I had to exchange, or materialize, my form and enter into the 'modifier' engine. In other words, I became bound in Zohar. I have always wanted to return to my own dimension... And I came to a conclusion. I had to reverse the process. I went through to arrive here. I must be released by the one who installed within me a special feature of this dimension-the 'will'... that one is you." * "Yes. My will was incarnated through a bio-computer which was vital for Deus. After combining with me, the bio-computer evolved its functions and that bio-plant generated a central element. That is her. I was split by your contact. My physical form of flesh stayed in Zohar, while my will went into Elhaym and my power went into you. That's why I waited to unite with you. And now, it is fulfilled. My only remaining desire is to break this 'cage of fleshly existence'... In order to do that, I must become perfect by combining with Elhaym, as well as my other physical form, 'Deus'. The only way to return to my original dimension is to destroy this physical body. In the four-dimensional world, Zohar is perfect, so in order to destroy Zohar I need the strength that was attributed to you... Zohar can only be destroyed by the hands of the Contact." * "Zohar and Deus are one. She is bound to the system by another's will to become one with me. In order to release her, it is necessary to destroy that very system that serves as the Deus weapon... However, having been created as a weapon, the Deus system seeks to unify itself with all of you for a different purpose than that of mine. Originally, her release would have been performed by me, the one who desires to return to the higher dimension... But, I am also bound to the system as she is, so I am unable to participate. You are the only one who can release her from the spell. Just as Deus and I are inseparable, you and her are also inseparable." * "You have experienced much loss and deprivation in your life. It is very tragic. Our contact, and the resulting transference of power and will between you and I, most likely played a part in splitting your personality." * "I see... You have managed to accept those tragedies, to tolerate all things, to comprehend... and find where you stand in this world. If you have succeeded to do all these things, I am sure you will succeed in what awaits you now. To liberate all of us... Use the Xenogears... destroy... Zohar..." References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Species